Touch my hand
by angieejb
Summary: Nick Jonas conoce a su chica perfecta


**Touch my hand**

POV Nick Jonas

Una tarde no tan calurosa, la disquera estaba exigiendo que escribiéramos mas canciones para el disco, a ninguno nos entraba la inspiración(aunque ellos no ponían mucho de su parte) por mi lado decidí salir de la casa para relajarme y esperar que me llegara algo, con guitarra en mano salí de la casa, sin mas no se me ocurrió ningún lugar a donde ir, desilusionado por eso me senté en los escalones de la entrada, deje que unos acordes de guitarra se deslizaran por las cuerdas, entonces la vi caminar en la acera de enfrente, no pude despegar la mirada de ella, se veía muy segura de si misma, lo descubrí por su forma de caminar y los colores estridentes que traía en su ropa, pero eso no me había atraído para mirarla, sino su cara, sus labios, su mirada; todo sucedió en un segundo pero fui capas de captarlo, ella se había dado cuenta de que yo tocaba unos acordes y su mirada se poso en mi, desde ahí supe que tenia que conocerla y que quizá si el destino era bueno conmigo la volvería a encontrar. Entre con cara de atontado (eso obviamente no lo podía saber yo, pero tras las burlas de joe lo descubrí), subí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama boca abajo. Sin darme cuenta me dormí, después de un buen rato(no se exactamente cuanto, pero fue un poco mas de 2 horas) sentí que alguien me hacia cosquillas en la nariz, primero cerré las manos en forma de puños, para asegurarme que joe no me había puesto crema de afeitar y que por reacción lógica me rascara la nariz y quedara manchado, era una broma típica de joe, ya muy seguro que no era una broma, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba frankie haciéndome cosquillas con una pluma (por cosa normal, las personas se mueven al dormir, así que mi cabeza en vez de estar boca abajo quedo de perfil)

Mande, frankie

Mama dice que te despiertes para cenar

CENAR!!, (wow pues cuanto dormí, considerando que me subí a las 4pm y nosotros cenamos a las 9pm) dile que ya voy

Okay- salió de mi habitación

Sali después de un rato de la habitación, baje las escaleras y encontré a toda mi familia en el comedor.

Hola todos

Hola hijo, pensé que habías salido, pero joe me dijo que estabas en tu habitación-dijo mi madre

Si, es que estoy algo confundido…

Sera por la chica que viste pasar hoy- dijo joe

Ee? De que hablas

Si la linda chica que paso, con ropa extraña de muchos colores que tu la veías con cara de tarado -dijo joe sirviendose spaghetti

No es verdad, no la veía así, además estoy raro por que la disquera nos presiona mucho para las nuevas canciones, no empieces a sacar conclusiones, joe

Ya basta chicos -chillo mi padre

Lo sentimos – dijimos joe y yo al mismo tiempo

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión la cena fue tranquila, mi padre nos dijo que después de cenar, nos quería decir algo en el living.

Nos sentamos todos en el living y mi padre comenzó a hablar:

Chicos, la disquera hablo hoy…

Ya quieren la canción?-dijo Kevin alterado

Tranquilo Kevin, todo esta bien; nisiquiera se acuerdan de la canción, me hablaron para decirme que se preparen en 3 dias tiene un concierto sorpresa, aquí, en la ciudad

Queeeeeee como nos pueden decir eso en tampoco tiempo esta bien que seamos profesionales, pero ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de montar una escenografía, ni los vestuarios, ni sabemos que canciones cantaremos…

Cálmate Nick, yo arreglaré todo, pero espero que hoy duerman bien por que a partir de mañana, tendrán que ensayar, ver el vestuario, además de unas entrevistas agendas, tenemos que tener listo un concierto en 3 días

Esta bien- subí a mi habitación, me puse la pijama y me acosté, no tenia sueño pero sabía que tenia que descansar, los próximos días serian muy pesados.

DIA 1

Mi madre me despertó a las 5am tenia que bañarme para una entrevista, después pasaríamos con la modista para el vestuario, otra entrevista, ver los planos del escenario, comer, hacer el playlist para el concierto y otras cosas que mi papa quería que viéramos, en fin era el primer dia y ya quería que fuera el concierto, no aguantaba mas presión, además que el concierto lo organizo Disney y no el manager, todavía era mas presión. Cuando por fin tuvimos un rato libre mis hermanos y yo decidimos pasar a comprar algo de ropa o cosas asi. Ellos amaban comprar, yo no tanto pero serviría de distracción por el momento. Después de eso fuimos a casa y dormidos todo lo que pudimos.

DIA 2

Solo quedaba este dia para ensayar, mañana era el concierto, por nuestra parte ya todo estaba listo, gracias a todas las personas que trabajan con nosotros. Aunque el escenario necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos y checamos los horarios de la presentación. Teníamos bastante tiempo libre, asi que decidi ir a dar un paseo con elvis, mientras estaba en el parque cerca de la casa, estube recordando cuando vi por primera vez a esa chica estaba mas que seguro que la habia visto en algun otro lado, quizas no pero con solo verla sentia que movia todo mi mundo, creo que eso se llama amor a primera vista, nunca crei en eso pero no quedaba ninguna otra explicación ,me recosté en una banca sumido en mis pensamientos, después de un rato me despertaron los ladridos de elvis, abri los ojo tratando de encontrar lo que pasaba, ooh no de nuevo las fans, creo que era hora de regresar, corri hasta perder de vista a un pequeño grupo de chicas que me perseguían, escondido en un callejón, observe para todos lados y calcule la distancia de el callejón a la casa. No estaba muy lejos asi que si corria muy rapido alcanzaria a llegar a tiempo para que las fans no localizaran la casa, tome un gran respiro y empeze a correr con elvis sujetandolo de la correa, corri hasta la esquina de mi casa, mis piernas no aguantaban mas pero necesitaba llegar a casa si no quería ser atacado, abri la puerta de mi casa, rapido y entre

Ufff

Que pasa, nick? –pregunto Kevin

Parque-fans-callejon- corri-casa [dije con la respiración entre cortada]

Tranquilo, respira ondo

Yaa, ahora ahí que sacar a elvis al patio antes de que mama lo vea, Kevin ahí novedades?

Mmm a que novedades te refieres?, al concierto o la disquera?

Cualquiera de las 2

Pues del concierto todo esta listo, solo nos falta la prueba de sonido que siempre la hacemos horas antes del concierto y de la disquera no se sabe nada, calmate con ese asunto, nick

No puedo necesito sacar una cancion la tengo pero no se como escribirla

Nick relajate no necesitas tan presion antes de un concierto

Si, ire a mi habitación haber si me puedo "relajar"

Ok bro si tienes algo que nos sirva nos dices

Claro

Subi las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación (ahora que lo pienso paso mas tiempo aquí que en cualquier parte) no podia pensar en otra cosas que no sea la chica que vi la otra vez. Di muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que tocaron la puerta

Adelante

Podemos pasar – dijo Kevin (supuse que se trataba de Kevin y joe)

Si, claro

Ya se te ocurrio algo – dijo joe

Shhh callate joe (dandole un golpe en la cabeza) no vinimos por eso, nos preocupas nick- dijo Kevin

no entiendo, no he hecho nada

por eso, nos preocupas te esfuerzas por esa cancion, que quizas no salga, no lo sabemos, quizas estas estresado o te falta algo, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

gracias, y respondiendo a lo que dijo joe…

por fin alguien me toma encuenta

no tengo nada todo suena como una cancion pop hecha de plastico o un mal mezcla de can't have you, when you look me in the eyes, hey baby y hello beautiful.

Haha no me lo imagino- rio joe

Como sea nick no te esfuerzes descansa mañana tenemos entrevista, prueba de sonido y otra entrevista, después el concierto- kevin

Oye nick crees que la chica de tus sueños valla a verte? – joe

No lo se pero me haria sentir mejor si fuera

Vez Kevin te dije que la debimos de buscar para levantarle los animos

Joe, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde vive, ni siquiera sabemos si vive aquí, lo unico que sabemos de ella se…viste raro

Oye no la insultes (tenia que defenderla no podia quedarme callado, aunque Kevin tuviera razon no se nada de ella solo se que tiene hermosos ojos, es segura de si misma y me hipnotiza con solo mirarla)

Tierra llamando a nick! – joe

Aah que?

Estabas pensando en ella verdad?-kevin

Creo que si Kevin lo notamos por su cara

Puedes dejar de insultarme, joe?

No, es esencial para mi, cada que se presenta la oportunidad

Yo, te dare tu oportunidad (enseñandole el puño)

Yaa! par de niños de 5 años

Ya, y si nos les molesta, necesito dormir- dije

Entre esa frase los corri de mi habitación, necesitaba pensar lo que en este rato habia pasado, puse musica relajante y me tire en la cama, sin darme cuenta quede dormido

DIA 3

Desperte temprano para alistarme para el concierto, me duche y sali a desayunar

Hola familia

Buenos dias cariño - dijo mi madre dandome un beso en la mejilla

Mr. president ha llegado!

Que quieres de desayunar, nick? – pregunto mi madre

Ei a mi me dijiste que solo habia tostadas :( - joe

Puedes ser menos infantil – (me estaba vengando por todas las de anoche)

Y aquí van de nuevo- dijo Frankie desde su silla del comedor

Calma ya – dijo mi padre- hoy tiene un concierto y son una banda de hermanos no quiero que los desacuerdos lleguen lejos

Solo son juegos papá, como me puedo enojar con cabeza de muffin, mi hermano favorito

Yo pense que yo era tu favorito! – dijeron Frankie y Kevin al mismo tiempo

Chicos, es hora de desayunar, todos son los favoritos de todos-dijo mi mamá tratando de poner orden

Asi no vale – dijo Frankie, acabando su tostada

Yo tome un par de waffles, los adoraba me sente junto a Frankie y comi en silencio, todos a su ritmo se fueron levantando de la mesa hasta que quede solo, recoji mi plato vacio y lo deje para lavar, fui a mi habitación a lavarme los dientes, tome un par de plumillas y fui directo al living donde estaba mi padre, joe y Kevin supongo que esperandome, por que me vieron llegar se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta principal , los segui, subimos en la camioneta con big rob de chofer y llegamos hasta un edificio que llevaba el nombre de una reconocida televisora, bajamos y como era de esperar los paparazzis nos esperaban, entre mil fracasos entramos a la televisora, subimos a un elevador, atravesamos un pasillo que paresia nunca terminarse hasta llegar a una oficina, mas bien paresia el living de una casa pero un poco mas ejecutiva con cuadros con grandes personalidades en las paredes, una mesa en el centro con revistas y unos sillones de cuero negro, por la parte de atrás una pared de vidrio, se podia ver toda la cuidad desde ahí, no era tan alto pero si se podia apresiar bien, esperamos sentados, hasta que llego una reportera.

Buenos dias

Nos pusimos de pie para saludarla, paresia un poco emocionada por hacer la entrevista asi que después de eso, inicio con las preguntas, en cada una de ellas trataba de indagar mas pero nosotros tenemos experiencia asi que nada salio de lo comun. Terminamos la entrevista, salimos de ahí lo mas rapido que pudimos para llegar a la prueba de sonido. Fuimos a la pruba de sonido con unas cuantas fans ahí, joe como siempre tratando de sorprenderlas a todos, cuando de repente Kevin viene alado de mi

Nick, ya vista a la chica de ahí

Kevin ahí muchas chicas ahí

No la voy a apuntar, tiene blusa morada

No se quien Kevin (viendo para todos lados, buscando a un chica de blusa morada)

Nick, te esta viendo, blusa morada, pero ondulado, obscuro

Oh

Ya la viste?

Si, es ella y se ha dado cuenta que estamos hablando de ella

Haha, mejor me voy, has algo para hablarle

Como crees que voy a hacer eso? (pero ya me habia quedado hablando solo)

Pss JOE!! Pss

Por que interrumpes, NICK

Ahí esta la chica, necesito hablarle

Dile que se acerque

Esta hasta atrás

Entonces baja del escenario

Busque la salida mas cercana del escenario y joe se puso a contar chistes o algo asi para que yo no interrumpiera el ensayo, aunque joe a veces preguntaba cosas o me fastidiaba era muy buen hermano y siempre me apoyaba. Deje mi guitarra en camerinos y Sali, la chica estaba todavía en el fondo, no ponia demaciada atención en joe, baje a toda prisa para encontrarme con ella, llegue por detrás y toque su hombro, todo quedo en silencio para mi, voltio a verme y sus ojos y los mios se conectaron, hasta que alguien rompio el silencio y nuestra conexión, UNA FAN

MIREN ES NICK JONAS!!!

Ama a las fans gracias a ellas había llegado a ser lo que ahora soy pero en este momento desearía no ser su ídolo. Como esto no se podía cambiar, en un momento a otro llegaron todas a rodearme y dejar a mi chica lejos de mi, con una mirada de disculpa la vi y ella sonrio con cierta tristeza, de un momento a otro segui dando autógrafos y tomandome fotos con algunas fans, después de eso ya no la encontré entre la multitud quizá por que los flashes me habían segado pero ya era momento de regresar al escenario, con ayuda de los de seguridad atravesé el mar de fans que había ahí, regrese al escenario y la busque por lo visto gracias a la gran multitud que yo había ocasionado, ella se pudo moverse de lugar y quedar en la primera fila, GENIAL ahora los nervios eran mayores por que su mirada me hipnotizaba mas a cada minuto, me relaje y me acomode con la guitarra de nuevo y le indique a la banda que tocaríamos got me going crazy, se desconcertaron un poco ya que esa canción no tenia nada que ver en este tour ya que cantaríamos las mas conocidas o las del cd nuevo, pero no importo se acomodaron y la batería empezó a sonar, joe al escuchar el ritmo supo de inmediato la canción y me volteo a ver con cara de se porque la cantamos.

Las fans mas alocadas que nunca ya que la canción no era muy usada para los conciertos la corearon. Yo solo la miraba a ella, no podía partar la mirada de ella me hipnotizaba, cada vez mas ella se sonrojaba y no paraba de sonreir apenadamente, tenia tantas ganas de subirla al escenario y cantar solo para ella, no se que la hace mas especial que las demas, quizas algo en su mirada, en su aura, en su cara, algo definitivamente me volvia loco, casi pierdo la tonada solo por verla, si solo este era el soundcheck no podia pensar como estaria en el concierto con ella delante de mi, pero de algo estaba seguro que tenia que poner todo de mi parte para no decepcionar a la banda, a mis hermanos y menos a mi padre.

El soundcheck termino y las fans salieron, nos dieron media hora para alistarnos y relajarnos, no podia pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella y su lugar enfrente del escenario, de todas las maneras trate de no pensar en ella pero simplemente era imposible, todo el tiempo que teniamos libre, desaparecio en un instante, veia que todos se movian detrás del escenario, el concierto estaba apunto de comenzar, me sentia nervioso por primera vez en mi vida. Me repeti a mi mismo:" puedo hacer esto" y por lo visto estaba resultando, hasta que Kevin me dijo que ya era tiempo de salir, ahora mis manos comenzaron a sudar y yo empeze a temblar, todo un gran respiro y subi las escaleras hacia el escenario.

Arriba del escenario todo se veía diferente a unas cuantas horas, ahora todo el lugar estaba abarrotado por fans gritando nuestros nombres. Comenzamos con Burnin' up y canciones seguidas como: hey baby, year 3000,s.o. cantar esta ultima me di cuenta que ELLA estaba en primera fila, solo viéndome, le sonreía y hacia el intento por no desconcentrarme del todo, hasta que en el momento del puente musical, me acerque donde estaba ella y ambos extendimos nuestras manos, nos tocamos y en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo, ambos sonreirmos y era tiempo de volver a la realidad. el momento romantico de hello beautiful, turn right,when you look me in the eyes y sin poder faltar a little bit longer, cuando me sente en el piano, la recordé a ella mas que en cualquier momento, voltee hacia el publico, porque ya era costumbre que cuando cantaramos esa canción, yo me ponía sentimental debido a mi enfermedad, dirigui unas cuentas palabras y baje las vista un poco, en ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro, me gire sobre mi mismo y la vi, ella estaba detrás mio, no se como pero ahí estaba, ambos sonreímos, le di un abrazo y le comparti el asiento del piano con ella. Asi es como la conoci, a la persona mas maravillosa de todas, la que ahora comparte mis alegrías y mis tristezas, la causante de todas mis sonrisas, la que con una sola mirada puede cambiar todo lo que siento, la que se adueña de todo pensamiento que tengo…FIN


End file.
